Gravity
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *Sequel to High* - It's a year since JBL disowned his daughter Roxy. She's still happy with Matt, but things are about to get complicated. Evan Bourne / OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is the first chapter of the sequel to my story High.**

**The story is set a year after the end of High.**

**I own my OC Roxy.**

Roxy shuffled uncomfortably on the couch. She had a day off, which was unusual for her, but she was suffering with flu. She had felt awful for about a week now, with fever and nausea to contend with. She had been ordered to relax by her boyfriend of one year, Matt Korklan. He was known to WWE fans as Evan Bourne and she herself worked as an accountant for the company.

The sound of the door opening meant that Matt was home. The blonde craned her neck to see him walk into the room. He grinned, but followed that with a concerned frown. He sat down on the couch beside her.

"Still feeling rough?" he asked as he felt her forehead.

"Mm, I feel so tired." Roxy mumbled.

"I'm just going to have a shower." Matt smiled and kissed the top of her head.

The blonde lay across the couch, slightly bored that she hadn't been working. She reached into her bag and pulled out her diary. Flicking through the pages, a strange realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. Roxy frantically checked her diary for a couple of minutes, mentally doing the maths. She pulled her purse out of her bag and headed out of the door, wearing a red t-shirt and grey sweatpants with a pair of fluffy slippers.

Matt was immediately confused when he came out from his shower and realised that his girlfriend had gone missing. Before he could get too worried, the blonde rushed back in and locked herself in the bathroom. The high flyer frowned as he tried to work out what she was doing.

"Um, are you ok Rox?" he asked as he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Just give me a minute." She replied.

"Where did you go?" Matt asked her through the door.

"Out." Roxy replied.

"Yeah, I gathered that part." He chuckled.

When he had been to get dressed, his girlfriend had remained in the bathroom, which concerned him somewhat. The superstar walked back to the bathroom door and knocked again.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

There was silence until the sound of the door unlocking. Matt opened the door and walked in. Roxy was sitting cross-legged on the toilet seat and wearing an anxious expression. Matt squatted down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked his girlfriend.

"It kind of makes sense, now that I think about it." she sighed quietly.

"What makes sense?" the high flyer asked.

"I think I know what's wrong with me." Roxy replied slowly.

"What, is it serious?" Matt asked her.

Roxy thought for a moment and handed him a box that she had been holding behind her back. He took it and scanned the writing, his eyes widening as he let out a sigh.

"Pregnancy test." He sighed again.

"Are you mad?" the blonde asked, her hazel eyes welling up with tears.

"No, of course not. Are you pregnant?" he asked her.

"I'll find out in a minute." Roxy replied.

Matt hugged her closer to him. She sighed quietly as the seconds ticked by in her mind. She had mixed feelings about this. In the next minute her life might change significantly. The accountant loved Matt with all her heart, but a baby would bring more issues. It reminded her of family, which wasn't something she had managed well in the past. Matt broke away from the hug as the blonde pulled the white wand from her pocket.

"Are you ready?" Matt asked her.

"No. Are you?" Roxy replied to him.

He only shrugged as she lifted the piece of plastic and examined the result. Matt anxiously darted his eyes from her to the test in her hand. Finally she looked up and spoke.

"You better be ready. I'm having your baby." Roxy let herself smile slightly.

"Really? Oh my God! I love you so much." Matt grinned and picked her up to hug her.

"I love you too." she smiled and met his lips in a kiss.

"This is amazing." Matt shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's um, a bit of a shock." Roxy sighed.

"I know it wasn't planned, but you are ok with this?" the high flyer asked her.

Roxy smiled and nodded as she computed the fact that she was having a baby, Matt's baby.

That night as she lay in her bed, Roxy couldn't get to sleep. Of course, Matt was fast asleep beside her. It must have been all the excitement of finding out that he was going to be a dad. The blonde looked down at her stomach and bit her lip nervously as she faced a dilemma. It had been a year since she had been effectively disowned by her father, known to WWE fans as JBL.  
Yes, he could have gotten in touch any time he wanted to, but he hadn't. Part of Roxy felt guilty about the baby she was now carrying. Was it right to keep it from someone who was family?

She sighed and turned over to go to sleep. There would be plenty of time for that discussion.

**This was a short chapter as you can see.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I would love to know your views on the sequel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Another short one, but I had to write this to get to where I want to go.**

**I own my OC Roxy.**

Roxy walked down the corridor of the arena to find Matt. She found him talking to Mickie in catering. She had warned him not to tell anyone about her pregnancy, at least until she got the all clear from a doctor. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. Mickie smiled and turned to leave.

"I'll leave you two alone." The brunette diva said.

"Did you tell her?" Roxy asked Matt.

"No, you said we had to wait." He replied.

"I'm off now." The blonde nodded towards her boyfriend.

"Ok, I'm sorry I can't come with you." Matt frowned.

"It's just a routine appointment." Roxy assured him.

"Ok, I'll catch up with you later." Matt smiled and kissed her lips.

The blonde sighed and made her way to the parking lot. She got into her car and drove the distance to the hospital. She had an appointment to confirm her pregnancy and have a check up today. Roxy parked outside the hospital and made her way to the main desk. She was directed to a small corridor with some plastic plants and a table of magazines.

After around five minutes of waiting, a door opened in the corridor.

"Roxanne Bennett?" a nurse asked her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"The doctor will see you now." The nurse smiled and opened the door wider.

Roxy stood up and walked into the room. A middle- aged woman with glasses and her brown hair in a ponytail looked up at her. She smiled and held out her hand. Roxy took her hand and shook it.

"You must be Roxanne. My name is Dr. Petersen and I will be taking care of you." She smiled and looked at her computer screen.

"Ok, so you have done a test?" Dr. Petersen asked.

"Yes, I did." Roxy replied.

"Would you mind doing another right now?" the nurse asked as she passed her a white box.

"Ok." The blonde nodded and let the nurse direct her to the nearest bathroom.

Another few minutes later, Dr. Petersen gave her the news that she already knew.

"Congratulations. You are indeed expecting." She smiled at Roxy.

"So, what now?" the accountant asked her.

"I'd like to examine you and then we can get you booked for an ultrasound." Dr. Petersen replied.

Roxy nodded and let the nurse help her onto the examination bed. The nurse raised the bed slightly and rolled up the blonde's shirt to expose her stomach. Dr. Petersen rubbed her hands together to warm them and placed them on the blonde's stomach. She felt around carefully and asked Roxy some questions.

"Do you know the date of your last menstruation?" the doctor asked her.

"Not exactly, but it was around six weeks ago." Roxy told her.

"Mm, ok." Dr. Petersen nodded and sat back down at her desk.

"You can get up now." the nurse smiled and helped Roxy back up.

The blonde got off the bed and smoothed her shirt back down. She took a seat across from the doctor again.

"I won't know until your ultrasound, but I would predict that you are around eight weeks pregnant. We'll get you booked in to come back." The doctor told her.

"Thank you." Roxy smiled politely.

"I assume that you are keeping the baby?" Dr. Petersen asked.

"Yes, my boyfriend is very excited." The blonde nodded.

"And what about you?" the nurse asked her.

"I'm excited too, but it was a shock." Roxy admitted.

"Remember, you don't have to decide anything yet." Dr. Petersen told her.

The blonde just nodded. The doctor stood up and pulled some leaflets out of a wire rack on the wall above her desk. She handed them to Roxy.

"Nobody will force you to do anything. Have a read and see what you feel then." She smiled.

Roxy looked down at the leaflets. They included everything from childbirth to termination. The blonde shoved them in her bag. She might read them, or she might not.

"Ok, so we'll see you in three weeks." The nurse said, handing Roxy an appointment card.

"Thank you." The blonde nodded and smiled. She got up and left the room.

She drove back to the arena to meet up with Matt. He was going to be very pleased now. Roxy was happy, but in a bittersweet way as she wanted her baby to know it's grandfather. She shook her head. JBL didn't deserve to be involved, after what he did to Matt last year.

She headed right to the arena and walked into catering, where Matt was sitting with Jake, Gail, Mickie, Shawn and Chris. She walked over and placed her bag on a spare seat. Mickie shuffled up so that the blonde could sit down. Matt eyed her with anxious excitement in his brown eyes.

"Well?" he asked, disregarding the fact that their friends were all sat there.

Roxy glanced around the table at all of the curious expressions directed towards her. She sighed and gave Matt a knowing look. The others frowned in confusion. Matt began to smile as he registered the corners of Roxy's mouth trying to turn up. She couldn't hide it any longer, breaking into a grin.

"Yes Matt, we're definitely having a baby." She announced.

The group around the table all gasped, before smiling happily and giving their congratulations. Matt leaned over the table and kissed Roxy on the lips.

"This is so exciting." Mickie rubbed her hands together.

"I'm so pleased for you." Shawn hugged the blonde.

"Don't tell anyone else yet." Matt warned the others. They nodded.

"What about your dad?" Chris asked the question that nobody else wanted to.

"He won't know. He doesn't accept Matt and me." Roxy replied decisively.

**Any thoughts on this chapter?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**When do you think that JBL will come into this?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter of Gravity. **

**Things will start happening now.**

**I own my OC Roxy.**

Mickie giggled as she sat in catering with Matt and Roxy.

"What?" Roxy asked her friend.

"You two look like such geeks right now." Mickie chuckled.

The blonde smiled, because she was right. Roxy had been busy with work and had been sitting doing sums with her trusty calculator. Matt was wearing his glasses, because he was currently reading a large book, about pregnancy and childbirth. Roxy smiled at the diva and put down her pen.

"Anything interesting then?" she asked Matt.

"Did you know that the baby can hear us?" he asked the two women.

"No." Mickie shrugged.

"And it's eyes and lips are forming. Our baby has a face!" Matt gushed happily.

"Mm, maybe it looks like you." Roxy grinned and hugged Matt.

"No, I think it looks like it's mommy!" he replied.

"Speaking of "it" do you guys want to find out the sex?" Mickie asked them.

Roxy and Matt looked at each other.

"I want it to be a surprise." The blonde said.

"I agree, as long as it's ours." Matt smiled and placed a hand on the faint bump.

"Um, Matt?" Roxy grinned.

"What?" he asked her.

"Instead of reading, don't you have a taping to get to?" she shrugged.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." He nodded.

"I'll see you later." The blonde smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Love you. And I love you too." He said as he bent down to talk to Roxy's bump.

"Do you have any tissues?" Mickie asked as she sneezed.

"Sure, in my bag." Replied the blonde.

Roxy smiled as Matt blew a kiss and walked out of catering. She turned back to her work, but was met with an accusing Mickie. The accountant was a little confused, but she registered the items in Mickie's hands. They were the leaflets from the hospital, including stuff about terminations. The brunette diva must have pulled them out as she was looking for tissues.

"It's just some stuff the doctor gave me." The blonde shrugged.

"Termination?" the diva held up one of the leaflets.

"Yeah, and also childbirth." Roxy pointed to another leaflet.

"I swear, if you were planning on getting rid of the baby…" Mickie glared.

"I wasn't. I am having this baby with Matt." Roxy told her.

Mickie looked past the blonde and her eyes widened.

"What baby?" came the deep voice of Randy Orton.

The accountant spun around on her heels and gave an apologetic face at her friend of many years. He smirked at her as he registered the information, turning it into a genuine smile and walking over to embrace the blonde.

"You're having a baby." He chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I was planning on telling you." Roxy assured him.

"Good." The Viper nodded and kissed the top of her head.

Mickie smiled and motioned to the discarded leaflets.

"Sorry about that." The brunette diva shrugged.

"It's ok." Roxy smiled.

"So, when did you find out?" Randy asked her.

"Um, the day I was off sick." The blonde replied.

"When is the baby due?" he continued.

"Not sure yet. I'll know when I have my ultrasound." Roxy replied.

"Oh well, congratulations." Randy grinned and hugged her again.

"I'll have to go now." Mickie said as she walked away.

"There is one more thing…" the Legend Killer looked down at the blonde.

"Dad?" she read his thoughts.

"Yeah." Randy nodded.

"He hasn't been in touch for a year. I don't want him to know about this baby." Roxy replied.

"I think that's probably for the best." He nodded.

Later that evening, Matt and Roxy were having dinner at her apartment.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked as she picked at her food.

"Just a little tired." She replied.

"You would tell me if anything was wrong…" Matt trailed off.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Roxy frowned.

"I overheard Mickie telling Randy that she thought you were going to have a termination." Matt replied and pushed his plate away.

"I thought we straightened all that out." Roxy shook her head.

"So, were you?" the high flyer asked her.

"What?" the blonde sighed.

"Were you planning on getting rid of my baby without telling me?" Matt asked in an angered manner.

"No, the doctor gave me some leaflets to look at. That's all." The blonde told him.

"So, did you look at them?" he asked her.

"No, I had doubts, but I never considered a termination." the blonde admitted.

"I can't stop you, if that's what you want." the high flyer shook his head.

"What I want is you. I want this baby because it's a part of you and me." Roxy reasoned with him.

"I wouldn't make you keep it if you didn't want to." Matt said with tears glazing his eyes.

"I could never do that." The blonde shook her head.

"But do you want this baby?" Matt asked her.

"I do want this baby. Our baby." She told him as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"I love you so much." Matt grinned as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too." Roxy whispered.

The blonde smiled as Matt kissed her gently.  
"What's this?" she asked as she picked up a letter.

"Oh, that was from the hospital." Matt explained as the blonde opened the envelope.

"It's my appointment for my ultrasound!" Roxy grinned excitedly.

"We get to see our baby!" Matt grinned and kissed her again.

**What did you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Roxy is going to keep the baby. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in updating this story.**  
**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews.**

**I own my OC Roxy.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Matt was positively buzzing with excitement as he and Roxy headed to the hospital. Today was their first scan of their baby. They walked into the hospital hand in hand and made their way to the Maternity department. Once they had been seated for a few minutes, a young nurse escorted them down a winding corridor to a side room.

There was just room for a bed and a computer, part of which was the scanner. The nurse pointed to two chairs and told them that the doctor wouldn't be long. Matt was still grinning, while Roxy was taking gentle breaths. She never thought that she would be this excited for seeing her baby. It was getting more exciting for her, and her previous doubts had faded.

"Hello, Miss Bennett?" the doctor asked. It was Dr. Petersen who Roxy saw last time.

"Hello, this is my boyfriend Matt." Roxy motioned to him at her side.

"Nice to meet you." Dr. Petersen nodded and shook Matt's hand.

She explained to them what she would be doing, and what would happen after that. This was the first scan, which would be followed by another in two months time. She asked them if it was ok to begin. Roxy nodded and stood up. Dr. Petersen asked her to lie down on the bed and roll up her shirt. Dr. Petersen warned her that the gel would be cold. Matt grinned as his girlfriend gasped when the cold gel landed on her tiny bump.

"Ok, here we go." the doctor said after a short time moving the scanner over her stomach area.

"Is this it?" Matt asked, pointing to a small blob that was shaped like a peanut.

"Yes, that is your baby." Dr. Petersen smiled.

Roxy tilted her head and smiled as she saw the baby's heart beating healthily. Matt looked as if he might cry at that point.  
The blonde took his hand in hers and their eyes met for a moment, before they turned to see their baby again.

"Well, the little one is healthy as can be." Dr. Petersen confirmed.

"That's good." Roxy sighed.

"I can't believe that is our baby." Matt shook his head and pointed at the screen.

"It always gets the men all emotional." the doctor whispered to Roxy.

The blonde smiled and looked between Matt and the image on the screen.  
She smiled at Matt, who was still smiling when the doctor finished the scan.

"That was cool." he grinned.

"It was." Roxy nodded and smiled.

"Would you like the photos?" Dr. Petersen asked.

Matt's eyes lit up and he nodded.

Later on, they were showing the pictures to their friends at WWE.

"So cute." Mickie cooed over the picture.

"It's going to look like Roxy." Chris announced.

"How can you tell?" Matt frowned.

"I just know." Chris shrugged.

"It's still so tiny." Roxy said.

"So, how far along are you?" Gail asked the blonde.

"The doctor thinks I'm coming up fourteen weeks, give or take a few days." Roxy replied.

"I'm so happy for you." Randy walked over and hugged the blonde.

"Thanks Randy." she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Back at home in Roxy's apartment, Matt went to get some takeout food.  
The blonde was bored waiting, so she started to tidy up around the living area.

She found an odd earring under the couch. Knowing that she had seen the matching one recently, she set off around the apartment to find it.  
She ended up in her bedroom, scanning the floor and then spotting the bedside table. It had three drawers, so it was most likely that she would drop an odd earring into one of those.

She headed over to the bedside table just as Matt arrived back with the food.

"What are you doing?" he asked, with a look of alarm.

"Trying to find the matching earring. I think it might be in here." Roxy replied as she reached down to open the top drawer.

"Come get your food." he told her.

"This will only take a moment." the blonde insisted.

"No, it's ok. Just leave it." Matt motioned for her to follow him.

"What are you hiding?" she asked him as he eyed the drawer.

"Nothing..." he trailed off as she pulled the drawer open.

She found the other earring, but also there was something else.  
This had not been in the drawer the last time she had looked. A small red box.

"What's this?" she asked, holding it up.

"That? That's um..." he bit his lip nervously.

Roxy opened the box and gasped. Inside was a silver diamond ring.

"Is this...an engagement ring?" the blonde gasped as she held the box up.

"Yeah. I was going to propose, but then you got sick. Then you weren't sick, you were pregnant..." Matt rambled on.

"So, you didn't propose cause I was pregnant?" Roxy frowned.

"No, I just thought you might say no. I thought it would be too much." Matt replied.

"You honestly thought I would say no, if you proposed?" the blonde asked him.

"You would have said yes?" he asked, seeing the look on her face.

She watched as he placed down the bags of takeout and walked around the bed to where she stood.  
He took the little red box from her and kissed her on the cheek. Roxy frowned confusedly as he took a step backwards and then dropped down on one knee. He held out the box and gazed up at her with happy tears glazing his eyes.

"Roxanne, will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife?" he asked her, choking back emotional tears.

Roxy clapped a hand over her mouth in genuine surprise. She began to cry too, as she saw that Matt was fighting tears.  
The blonde took his hand and pulled him to his feet. He frowned as she looked him in the eye.

"Yes." she nodded.

"What?" he frowned.

"Yes. The answer's yes. I will marry you!" she grinned.

"Oh my...I love you!" Matt grinned as he picked her up and spun her around.

Roxy smiled as he set her back down on the ground. He took the ring from the box and slid it onto her finger. A perfect fit.

**What do you think so far?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter of Gravity.**

**I own my OC Roxy.**

**This chapter's a bit shorter than usual.**

It was around a month later. Although she was only four months pregnant, Roxy had grown a neat but noticeable baby bump. Matt often spent more time talking to the bump than he did anybody else these days. She smiled as she rested back in her office chair. The accounts were all done for now, so the blonde had time for a rest. She looked at the three framed pictures on her desk. She no longer had one of her with her father. There was a photo of her and Matt together a few months ago, her scan picture and one from many years ago, of her and Randy wearing cowboy hats.

It was only five minutes or so, before her well-earned rest was disturbed by her fiancée.  
Matt burst in through the office door with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, guess what?" he asked her.

"Hi honey, love you too." She smiled sarcastically.

"You know I love you. But seriously, guess." He told her.

"Um, you're getting new ring gear?" Roxy took a guess.

"No, try again." Matt told her.

"You have a title shot?" she asked hopefully.

"No, do you give?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I give." She nodded.

"We're having an engagement party!" Matt grinned happily.

"What? Who decide this?" asked the blonde.

Matt smiled at her and placed a hand on her bump.

"You said no excitement until you were out of your first trimester." He almost pouted.

"Yes. That's when things are most likely to go wrong." Roxy nodded.

"But you're past that now. We should celebrate!" Matt looked hopefully at her.

"It's not a bad idea." The blonde admitted as he stepped forward to hug her.

The blonde figured that if they were having an engagement party, they should do it while most of her clothes still fit her.  
Her pants were beginning to feel a little tighter, and it was a struggle to fasten her work blouses, given that her bump had grown outwards. Also her breasts had increased in size, but that was to be expected, according to Matt, who had read the pregnancy books.

"So, what do you say?" Matt asked her. His brown eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Yeah, we can have an engagement party." the blonde nodded as her fiancee began to grin.

"I love you." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I should hope so too." Roxy grinned.

Later on that day, Roxy had been persuaded to come out with her fiancée. He was eager to buy some things for their engagement party. The blonde was smiling and shaking her head as Matt dashed around the store throwing random items into the trolley. Roxy wandered over to the baby care part of the store. She caught herself cooing over some tiny baby booties.

"Sweet." Matt grinned over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't think they come in your size." She replied quickly.

"Damn!" he said, feigning disappointment.

"Do you think it would be bad luck to buy anything yet?" Roxy asked him.

"No. That stuff's just superstition." He replied.

"No, I'm not going to buy them." The blonde shook her head.

"Why not?" asked her fiancé.

"Because they're lilac. It's kind of a girly colour if this baby turns out to be a boy." Roxy replied.

"Are you saying that boy's can't wear lilac?" the high flyer asked her.

"Lilac, yes. Lilac with lace frills, no." the blonde replied.

Matt placed his hands on her bump and bent down to talk.

"But we love you whatever you are." He told the bump.

Roxy giggled a little and tapped her fiancée on the shoulder.

"Matt, people are looking!" she exclaimed.

"So?" he replied.

The blonde shook her head as Matt stood up and kissed her on the lips.

"Now, let's go and find a banner!" he said excitedly.

"What for?" asked Roxy.

"For our engagement." Replied the high flyer.

"I'm sure that people will know they're at an engagement party. They don't need a banner telling them that." The blonde said.

"It's our party!" the Missouri native grinned with excitement.

"Don't we have enough to celebrate?" asked the blonde.

"I apologise. I just want everyone to see that I am marrying the most beautiful and amazing woman. I want them to look at us and think how great this baby is going to be, with your brains and my looks." Matt smirked a little as she shook her head.

"I draw the line at disco balls." Roxy told him.

"Ok, that's fine." He replied.

As they turned a corner in the store, somebody dropped some things that they were carrying. Matt immediately bent down to help gather the items back up, although the person in question did not. Matt was slightly bemused by the silence. When the high flyer did happen to glance upwards, he saw the tall figure of JBL, standing open mouthed.

As Matt slowly stood back up, he looked at Roxy, who was similarly shocked to have come face to face with her father after a whole year. JBL hadn't even said anything yet. He was too busy gazing in shock at his only daughter's visible baby bump, and the diamond ring on the hand that cradled it.

**What do you think? **

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Bit of a cliffhanger there!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another new chapter of Gravity.**  
**Thanks you to all who have reviewed.**

**Iown my OC Roxy.**

**Continued from the cliffhanger in the last chapter... **

The trio stood in a trance like state.  
Of all the people and all the places...they had just bumped into JBL in the middle of this store.  
Matt and Roxy subconsciously reached for each other's hands. They didn't look at each other, nor did they even speak. JBL was wearing a mixed expression that had shades of anger and confusion. He stood still in front of his daughter and her fiancée. It was Roxy who was the first to speak.

"Matt, go pay for these things." Roxy told him, motioning to their trolley.

"But…" he began to reply.

"It's ok, just go." she nodded.

"Are you sure?" the high flyer asked her.

"I'll handle this. Meet me back at the car." The blonde nodded.

"Love you." He kissed her cheek and reluctantly let go of her hand, heading over to the cashiers.

The accountant turned to her father, who appeared to be emerging from his initial shock. His fists were clenched and his cheeks flamed redder than usual. She looked him up and down. It had been a year, but she couldn't see any change in him. He was frowning, as if his eyes were deceiving him.

"Roxanne…" he spoke in barely a whisper.

"Hello John." she said, using his first name. She was not going to acknowledge him as her father.

"I see you've been...busy." he struggled for words.

"I am not discussing this in here." She told him.

"What do you suggest?" he asked her.

"Outside. Come on." Roxy replied.

Father and daughter walked through the store and exited into the car park. The blonde leaned against a wall and looked up at her father. He stared back at her face, then his eyes travelled to her noticeable baby bump. She was about to speak when JBL cut in.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" he raised his brows slightly.

"No, you're not." Roxy replied.

"What do you mean?" he asked her.

"A year ago you told me that if I walked out of that door with Matt, I wasn't your daughter. If I'm not your daughter, then this sure as hell isn't your grandchild." She told him, rubbing her bump protectively.

"But this changes things." JBL replied.

"It doesn't change a thing." Roxy shook her head.

"Don't be ignorant Roxanne." JBL snapped.

"Ignorant? You ignored me for the past year!" the blonde replied.

"So, you weren't going to tell me?" her father motioned to the bump.

"No. I was planning on you never finding out." Roxy told him.

JBL took a step backwards, shocked by the intensity of his daughter's emotions.  
The blonde folded her arms and looked him right in the eye.

"Roxy?" Matt called from the car as he loaded his party things into the trunk.

"I won't be long." She told him.

Matt nodded and leaned against the car. He was watching from a safe distance.

"Baby girl, why don't…" JBL frowned as the blonde cut him off.

"You need to realise something. I'm not your baby girl anymore." Roxy told him.

"I admit, I made a lot of mistakes." He hung his head.

"So does everybody else. They usually apologise for them." Roxy replied.

"You mean for what I did to him?" JBL motioned to Matt.

"He has a name." Roxy replied, sensing the hostility in JBL's voice.

"Ok, what I did to Matt." the man in front of her shrugged.

"I have a life with Matt now. We're going to be a family. My own family." The blonde said.

JBL sighed and looked down at the ground. He seemed to be admitting defeat here.  
Roxy stepped forward and looked him in the eye.

"Goodbye." the blonde nodded and walked over to Matt, who was standing beside the car.

The high flyer looked at her and attempted to guess her mood.  
Roxy showed no emotion on her face, but her fingers were nervously tapping against her leg.

"Is everything ok?" Matt asked after they got into the car.

"I think so." The blonde nodded.

"So, you're not...?" Matt broached the subject.

"No, I'm not bringing him back into our lives." the blonde spoke decisively.

They sat in silence on the journey home. Matt was almost afraid to say something to Roxy right now.  
He had read in the pregnancy books that hormonal changes might make her more angry or tearful than usual.

"I do love you." he told her.

"I know. Are you happy?" Roxy asked him suddenly.

"Happy? Of course I am." Matt smiled.

"So, you're happy that I chose you?" the blonde asked him.

Matt's eyes widened in surprise. He walked over to her and looked her in the eye.

"Yes. I never expected you to choose me over your own father, but I'm so glad you did." the high flyer smiled at her.

"I have never regretted my decision." Roxy told him.

"Look at us now. We'll be a proper family when the baby comes." Matt told her.

"I can't wait." she grinned, gazing down at her bump.

The blonde stood and placed a hand on the bump. Matt walked over and placed a hand on her bump too.  
He lifted her chin with his finger and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. The blonde smiled with contentment.

"Seeing as my timing really does suck, can I ask you a question?" the Missouri native enquired.

"Which would be...?" Roxy looked up at the grinning man.

"When do you wanna get married?"

**What did you think of that?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any predictions for what sex the baby will be?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new chapter of Gravity.**  
**Sorry if I'm taking a while.**

**Thank you for the reviews so far. **

**I own my OC Roxy. **

Roxy had been amazed by her own strength when confronting her father. She portrayed a confident front towards Matt, so as not to concern him. The blonde decided that she needed to talk it over with someone else and opted to do that with Stephanie. Randy wasn't quite right for this particular conversation. Stephanie would be able to better understand the father daughter situation.

Conveniently, the brunette had called Roxy to meet up anyway. Although it was a welcome surprise, the blonde had an underlying worry that maybe she would lose her job. The thought of being stuck at home all day instead of in the office filled her with dread.

"Come in." Stephanie called as Roxy knocked on her office door.

"Hi Stephanie." The blonde nodded and went to sit down in an armchair.

"Congratulations." The brunette pointed to the accountant's bump and smiled.

"Thank you." Roxy smiled back.

The brunette sat at her desk and folded her arms on the desk.

"So, I guess you're wondering why I asked you here." She said.

"Is it bad news?" Roxy asked nervously.

"Not at all. I'm sorry if I worried you." Stephanie frowned slightly.

"Oh, then why did you ask me to come and see you?" the blonde asked her.

"I came to say that I'm keeping your job open. I even thought that since you have your own office, you could bring the baby with you." Stephanie explained.

"Oh, that's a relief." The blonde sighed.

Stephanie smiled and reached out to touch Roxy's hand.

"So, tell me all about this." The brunette motioned to the blonde's bump.

"Well, I'm now four and a half months pregnant. Matt proposed to me, so we're engaged. I bumped into JBL and we're still estranged." Roxy rhymed of the details.

"That's too bad. He always was too stubborn." Stephanie shook her head.

"Do you think my baby's gonna hate me?" the blonde asked suddenly.

"No! Why on earth would you think that?" the brunette asked her.

"Because I'm denying it its grandfather." Roxy replied.

"He's the one being a jerk. That baby will be so lucky to have two loving parents like you and Matt." Stephanie told her.

"Thanks Stephanie." The blonde nodded and smiled.

"No problem." The brunette walked around the desk and hugged her friend.

"Oh, you're invited to the engagement party. It's tomorrow night." Roxy told her.

"Engagement party. Whose idea was that?" asked the brunette.

"Not mine." The blonde shook her head.

"Of course I'll be there. Try and stop me." Stephanie grinned.

"Thanks. See you then." Roxy smiled back at her.

The following evening Matt and Roxy were on their way to their engagement party. Matt looked smart in a navy shirt and dark suit pants. His fiancée wore a green and blue patterned dress, which was loose to allow room for her expanding bump. Her blonde hair was loose in light waves down her shoulders and back.

They walked hand in hand into the venue. As far as she knew their friends had organised most of this.  
There was a low murmur as they walked into the room. Their friends turned around and grinned.  
Happy Engagement! was written on a huge banner and there was also a cake with those words on it.

"Hey!" Mickie grinned as the couple approached her.

"You did a great job setting this up." Matt told the brunette diva.

"Thank you Matthew." she nodded and smiled.

"It does look amazing." Roxy agreed.

"So do you." Randy said as he appeared beside Mickie.

"Thanks. I feel huge!" the blonde sighed and patted her bump.

"Oh, you look great." Gail told her and hugged her.  
Those two were definitely getting on a lot better now.

"That means a lot. I can't believe all these people came." Roxy smiled.

"Well, you have all of your gifts and cards over here." Chris said, pointing to a table full of gift bags and tissue paper.

"Oh my, it's just like Christmas!" Roxy giggled.

Matt grinned at the beautiful blonde and motioned for her to go and look at the gifts.  
She smiled and walked over to the table. Stephanie stood beside her.

"Looks like someone's popular!" the brunette grinned.

"I can't believe everyone went to so much trouble." the accountant shook her head.

"Open this one. It's from me and Paul." Stephanie handed her a bag.

Roxy opened the parcel inside to find two items. One was a pair of baby booties and the other was a pair of beautiful blue gemstone earrings.  
She smiled and hugged Stephanie.

"What a lovely thought." Roxy sighed happily.

"I thought maybe the earrings could be your something blue when you get married." the brunette told her.

"Thanks Stephanie. I love them." Roxy nodded and smiled.

The blonde eyed the rest of the table. She picked up an attractive looking package. It was a square shape and wrapped with shiny purple paper and silver ribbon. Stephanie looked on curiously. Roxy opened the package and took the lid from the box. Inside was a teddy bear with a red ribbon round it's neck. There was a note slipped in with the ribbon.

"That's cute. Who's it from." Stephanie asked her friend.

"JBL..." Roxy replied and passed the note to the brunette.

_Dear Roxanne,_

_I know I've acted like an idiot. Please don't shut me out of my grandchild's life._  
_It's been a year now, I trust that you are serious about Matt and that you want to be with him._  
_I can't change the past. I still love you. You'll always be my baby girl._

_Love Dad_

"Wow. Do you think he's serious?" asked Stephanie.

"I honestly don't know what to think." Roxy shrugged and bit her lip nervously.

"What's that?" asked Matt as he walked over.

"From my dad." Roxy explained as she held up the note and the teddy bear.

Matt read the note. He hugged the blonde and kissed her forehead.

"No big decisions right now. Think about the baby." he whispered. She nodded and smiled.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Keep the reviews coming. I love them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter for my amazing reviewers who keep me inspired to carry on writing.**  
**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**I own my OC Roxy.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Two weeks later and Roxy was still undecided on what to do about her dad's note. She would like nothing more than to reunite with him, but she despised the way he had treated Matt. She knew that he had treated her badly too, but her priority was Matt, because she loved him and was having his baby in a few months time.

Part of her was determined not to forgive JBL because he had obviously assumed that she would come running back to him like a dutiful daughter and tell him what a mistake she made to trust Matt and to disobey her father. In fact, Matt was the best thing to ever happen to her.

It was late in the evening and the accountant was in her bed next to a sleeping Matt. It was getting harder to find a comfortable sleeping position thanks to the blonde's ever-expanding baby bump. Roxy sat up and tried to prop herself up with a couple of pillows. She sighed as she laid her head down and rested her hands on her bump.

"Ooh, what…?" she jumped as a ripple of movement occurred in her stomach.

"What? Is it the baby?" Matt asked as he quickly jolted awake.

"Yes." Roxy replied.

"Oh, just let me get my pants on…" Matt mumbled as he threw the bedcovers back.

"Matt, It's ok. The baby moved." The blonde told her fiancée.

"Really?" his eyes widened.

"Yeah, and if you come and sit with me it might move again." The blonde smiled.

"What does it feel like?" he asked her.

"Um, like bubbles." Roxy thought to herself and nodded.

"Cool." Matt grinned and lay down beside her.

Roxy sighed as she settled back down in the bed. After a few minutes she gasped again. The blonde grabbed her fiancée's hand and placed it on her bump. He smiled and shook his head slowly as he felt his baby moving.

"Do you feel that?" Roxy asked him.

"It's amazing." Matt nodded.

"We made this." The blonde pointed to her bump.

"I can't wait to meet you. But right now you should calm down. Mommy and daddy need some sleep." The high flyer told the bump.

"Goodnight." Roxy patted her bump.

"Sweet dreams." Matt said and kissed his fiancé's lips softly.

"I love you…both." The blonde added.

Matt smiled and lay down beside her as they drifted off to sleep.

The following day the blonde was in her office when Stephanie walked in.

"Hey Roxy." The brunette smiled and took a seat.

"Hi Stephanie." The blonde nodded and smiled.

"I heard a rumour. That JBL is returning to the company." Roxy said.

"I heard that too. My dad would be dealing with that." The brunette replied.

"If he was going to be here every day…" Roxy shook her head and sighed.

"Don't worry about that right now." Stephanie walked over and hugged the accountant.

"I'm just so confused." The blonde sniffed as tears sprang to her eyes.

"That's just the pregnancy hormones affecting you." Said Stephanie.

"I'm getting married too. Dad would want to be there." Roxy frowned.

"Who would be giving you away?" Stephanie asked her.

"I thought that I would ask Shawn." The blonde replied.

"I think he'd be really proud to do the honours." The brunette smiled at her friend.

The accountant nodded and rubbed her bump in a comforting motion. The older woman smiled and watched as the blonde's maternal instincts began to kick in. Roxy saw her smiling and frowned at her.

"What?" she asked her.

"I can see that motherhood will agree with you." The brunette replied.

"Thanks, I guess." Roxy shrugged.

"So, what's happening on the wedding and baby front?" Stephanie grinned.

"Well Matt has informed me that once I get to six months then him and the other guys will do the nursery and crib." The blonde looked slightly worried.

"Men!" the brunette shook her head.

"Yeah, can you imagine? I'll have Matt, Chris, Jake and Randy trying to put a crib together. They'll kill each other." the blonde shook her head.

"I'm sure they won't. So, what about the wedding?" asked Stephanie.

"The wedding is booked for the month after the baby arrives." Roxy told her.

"Oh cute. Will he or she be guest of honour?" the McMahon daughter asked her.

"I don't know. It doesn't leave me much time to find a wedding gown that fits, but I should be flattered that Matt says he won't wait any longer to make me his wife." The blonde replied.

"I'll take you shopping for your wedding gown." Stephanie told her.

"You don't have to…" the accountant began.

"I want to." The brunette insisted.

"Oh, and I have my twenty week scan next week." The blonde added.

"Still not curious about whether it's a boy or girl?" the brunette asked her.

"No. It will be a nice surprise." Roxy smiled and patted her bump.

"As long as he or she is healthy." Stephanie smiled.

"Exactly." Roxy nodded.

That was what really mattered. The blonde had been focusing too much on trivial things. What mattered was that she was happy and that the baby inside her was healthy. Matt was the perfect boyfriend and he was sure to be the perfect husband and father. Sometimes things happened for a reason and she was glad that fate had drawn her to Matt. His love had set her free to live her own life.

It was time for her to start looking to the future instead of living in the past.

**What do you think of that?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What are you looking forward to? Wedding, baby...?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Another chapter of Gravity.**  
**Apologies for the lateness. I decided to rewrite half of it.**

**I own my OC Roxy.**

**Hope you enjoy it... **

Roxy and Matt were at their next scan. It would be exciting to see how much the baby had grown. He or she was certainly moving around a lot more. It was Matt's new hobby to rest his head on his fiancées' bump and feel for the baby kicking. The blonde would smiled and stretch her legs out comfortably. She had never imagined herself in this situation before, but it was strangely comfortable to her.

"Are you excited?" Matt asked her as they sat in the waiting area.

"I'm hungry." The blonde sighed.

"Again? You just ate lunch an hour ago." Matt frowned confusedly.

"I'm craving fried onions." She licked her lips.

"You're lucky I still kiss you with that craving." Matt grinned.

"You've been very considerate to my pregnancy needs." Roxy nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I know. Did you see the way the hot dog man looked at me when I asked for just fried onions?" the high flyer asked her.

"Oh, but you love me." Roxy laughed softly.

"Of course I do." Matt grinned and kissed her lips.

"Roxanne Bennett?" a nurse approached.

"That's me." She replied and she and Matt stood up.

They followed the nurse into a room. It was a different room to the one that they were in last time. After a couple of minutes Dr. Petersen walked in and smiled. She must have been delivering babies as she wore blue scrubs underneath her white doctors' coat.

"Ok, how are you?" she asked the blonde.

"Not too bad." Roxy nodded and smiled.

"Great. Pop yourself up onto the bed and we'll see how baby is doing." Dr. Petersen added.

Roxy lay on the bed as Matt stood beside her. Dr. Petersen turned on her screen and picked up her tube of gel. The accountant braced herself for the coldness of the gel on her bare skin again. She still managed to give herself a shock.

"Sorry." The doctor smiled apologetically.

"Ready?" Matt asked as Dr. Petersen began to roll the scanner over Roxy's bump.

The blonde nodded and glanced up at the screen. After a few moments a movement was evident on the screen. The peanut shape now had visible arms and legs and its heart was beating rapidly.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the doctor asked the couple.

"No." they spoke simultaneously without even a glance at each other.

"Ok, you're both decided." The doctor chuckled a little.

"It's going to be an amazing surprise." Matt grinned.

"I know." The blonde smiled as she looked up at her fiancée.

Dr Petersen put the scanner back and wiped the excess gel from the blonde's bump.

"Would you like to come with me and I'll get your photos and DVD?" Dr. Petersen asked Matt.

"Um, sure. Will you be ok here for a minute?" he asked his fiancé.

"I'm fine here." Roxy nodded as she relaxed on the bed.

Matt followed the doctor out of the room as the blonde sighed and rested her head on the pillow. She placed a hand on her bump and began talking to the baby. It was something she had become accustomed to and it made her feel connected to her child.

"Hey, I just saw you. I see you have arms and legs, which is cool. I'm sure you'll be kicking me a lot more often." The blonde giggled as she stroked the bump lovingly.

The door opened and Roxy assumed that it was Matt back, or even a nurse. She sensed somebody was in the room, so she turned her head and peered at a figure in the dim light.

"Dad?" she asked, as JBL stood there awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I followed you here…" he started.

"You followed us?" Roxy frowned in confusion.

"I was afraid that something was wrong with the baby. When I saw you heading to the hospital…" he looked upset.

"Did you not get the message when I said I was fine without you?" The blonde asked him.

"Please, Roxanne. Think about what you're saying." JBL took a step closer to her.

"Get out now." She hissed through her teeth.

He didn't stick around. He quickly left the room and disappeared. Matt was confused and alarmed when he returned to find his fiancé in tears. She tried to get her breath back as the tell tale streaks of tears traced her skin. Matt grabbed her hand in his and stroked her face protectively.

"What is it? Is it the baby?" he asked frantically.

"He…was…here." She spluttered through tears.

"Who was…?" Matt trailed off as the answer occurred to him.

"Why doesn't he leave us alone?" Roxy sobbed into Matt's chest.

"I don't know honey." Matt shook his head as he stroked her hair.

He helped her off the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist as he walked her out of the room. She rested her head against him as they made their way outside of the hospital. Matt helped her into the car and got into the driver's seat.

Roxy wiped her eyes and face with some tissues she found in the glove box.

"Matt?" she whispered.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"Don't let him spoil things." The blonde sniffed.

"I won't." he replied.

The accountant nodded and rested herself back in the seat.

Matt eyed her and thought to himself, smiling as he remembered something.

"How about we go home and watch our baby again?" he asked as he nodded towards the DVD. Roxy gave a smile and nodded.

"I'd like that." She said.

**What are your thoughts on that?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I'll be trying to make the next chapter more light hearted.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I took so long to update this story.**  
**My brain just wouldn't let me think...  
I would like to thank all who have read and reviewed so far. **

**I own my OC Roxy.**

**Please let me know if you like the chapter... **

Stephanie had to practically drag the blonde into the bridal boutique. The two of them had been on a shopping trip. Roxy had been against the idea of going bridal shopping, but Stephanie was determined to draw out the little girl in her. After all, all girls loved the fairytale dresses, didn't they? The blonde put up as much of a struggle as she could manage against her friend.

"Do we have to do this?" Roxy groaned as Stephanie took her by the hand.

"Yes! It will be really fun." The brunette answered.

"I'm almost six months pregnant!" the blonde protested.

"Stop complaining." Stephanie told her.

"Oh Stephanie." Roxy groaned as she was pulled into the store.

"Hello. Can I help you?" A friendly looking woman asked them.

"Yes, as you can see, my friend is pregnant. We wondered if there were any dresses she could try that could be altered as the wedding is after the birth." Stephanie explained.

"I'm sure we can find something." The woman nodded and disappeared amongst the racks of pale coloured lace and layers of taffeta and satin.

The blonde took a seat on one of the elegant floral seats. Stephanie walked over to the racks and began to browse the gowns there. They waited for a few minutes before the woman returned with several dresses for Roxy to try on.

"Which one first?" the woman asked.

The blonde let out a silent sigh as she was ushered into a small changing area and a dress was thrust through the curtain on a hanger.

"I think the colour compliments your skin and hair." The woman told her.

"It does look beautiful." Stephanie agreed.

"So, can we go now?" Rozy asked hopefully.

"No. We still need to try on the other ones." The brunette shook her head.

"I think this one would look lovely on you." The woman added as she held up a white lace gown.

Roxy sighed as she was once again ushered into the changing area. She removed the other gown and passed it back to the woman. As she slipped on the second dress she felt something, but it wasn't the baby, it was the dress. Walking out of the curtain, Stephanie grinned and nodded as she took in the sight of the blonde in the dress. Roxy stood in front of the full-length mirror and admired her reflection.

The dress was a floor length pure white gown with lace overlay and a fishtail skirt. Lace and diamante sleeved rested off her shoulders. A satin sash was just under the bust line and there was a small train at the back. The woman walked up behind Roxy and slipped a veil on to complete the look.

"Wow." Sighed the blonde.

"You like?" the woman asked.

"I think you look beautiful." Stephanie told her friend.

"I know this may sound stupid, but I think this dress is the one." Roxy told her friend.

Stephanie stood up and clapped happily as she admired the blonde in her dress. She was winning the battle now that Roxy actually found a dress that she liked. The blonde returned from the changing room and handed the woman the dress back. Her brunette friend stopped the woman with the dress and turned to her friend.

"Do you want this dress?" asked Stephanie.

"I love it." Roxy shrugged and sighed.

"So…?" the brunette frowned a little.

"Have you seen the price tag? I can't afford that. It's not like my dad's paying for the wedding." Roxy replied and took a seat in one of the floral chairs.

"We'll take it." The brunette smiled at the woman.

"Stephanie! Did you not hear what I just said?" Roxy frowned.

"I heard you. But, this is the dress." The brunette smiled and took out her credit card.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked her.

"I'm buying your dream dress." Stephanie replied.

Roxy was completely speechless. This was typical of her friend. They had always been generous to one another, but Stephanie would not accept no for an answer. Of course, Roxy had fallen in love with that dress. She could see herself wearing the white lace as she looked into Matt's brown eyes and made her vows to him. She felt bad about accepting the dress from her friend though. Chances were that she would not be able to pay her back any time soon.

"I know what you're thinking." Stephanie nodded.

"What?" the blonde asked as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Call it a wedding gift." The brunette smiled.

"But, I can't do that. It's so…" Roxy stumbled over her words as she cried happy tears.

"Don't cry!" the brunette told her.

"Damn hormones!" the blonde exclaimed.

"So, will you please accept your wedding dress?" the brunette asked hopefully.

The blonde nodded and stepped forward, into the open arms of her friend. Both women were embracing for a few minutes, until the woman returned and informed them that the dress was being stored for the alterations before the wedding. Roxy grinned and hugged Stephanie again.

Roxy waved as Stephanie's car pulled away from the apartment. The brunette had dropped her off home after the shopping trip. The accountant let herself into the apartment and immediately sighed at the sight before her. Matt had set up a beautiful candlelit dinner and placed a bouquet of roses in the middle of the table.

"Matt…" she sighed as she walked towards him.

"I'm glad Steph kept you out long enough." He grinned and embraced her.

"That was why she ended up buying my wedding dress…?" the blonde raised her brow.

"Whatever kept you occupied until I could set all this up." Matt smiled.

"I guess it was worth it." Roxy nodded and glanced around the room.

"We can eat dinner now, or there's a bubble bath with your name on it." Matt told her.

"Really?" she smiled at him.

"Actually, yeah." He said as he took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

Roxy sighed and then giggled as she laid eyes on the bubble bath. All along the counter were little candles, which Matt had set out to spell "Roxy" and left a robe on the door that said "Mommy to Be" on the left breast pocket. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Why all of this?" she asked curiously.

"I know you've been worried recently. I wanted to make you relaxed and happy." Matt replied honestly.

"I appreciate this a lot." The blonde smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips.

"I'm glad. Future Mrs Korklan." He grinned.

**I hope this was ok.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any ideas on what you think might happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's another chapter of Gravity.**  
**I hope the chapter is up to standard.**

**I own my OC Roxy.**

**Enjoy... **

Roxy awoke in a much better frame of mind the following morning. She loved that Matt could know what to do and say, without her even realising that she needed him to do it. Her friends were all proving their worth too, which made the blonde feel a mixture of emotions. These people loved her so much, yet her father, the person who was supposed to love her most, had hurt her so much.

She shook the thought from her mind and sat up against the pillows. The blonde smiled silently as she watched the sleeping form of Matt. It must still be early, she thought. He was almost smiling, which made Roxy smile too. His eyelashes flickered over his beautiful brown eyes as he awoke to the sound of his fiancé giggling. He rolled over and captured her lips in a kiss. The blonde had not been prepared for this, and struggled to get her breath back. Matt smiled and watched her curiously as her hazel eyes widened in an unspoken question.

"You look beautiful." Matt whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" she asked him.

"I don't want to wake the baby." He grinned in reply.

"Too late. I've been getting kicked all night." Roxy sighed and rubbed her baby bump.

"You should have woke me." Matt said.

"You need your sleep. You'll thank me when the baby comes and we're up all night." The blonde told him.

"I'll still be the luckiest guy in the world." He smiled and kissed her lips again.

"Oh!" she jumped a little as she felt a sharp kick.

"Is it the baby?" Matt asked with concern in his eyes.

"Just a sharp kick." Roxy nodded as she exhaled.

"You let me know if it gets worse." Matt told her.

Roxy nodded and threw back the bed sheets. She let out a panicked scream as she noticed some spots of blood on the light coloured sheets. Matt jumped up and his eyes widened as he realised that the blood must have came from his fiancé. She bent double as another sharp pain coursed through her. The high flyer was on autopilot as he quickly threw on some clothes and ushered the blonde out to the car.

Once they arrived at the hospital, a doctor showed them to a room and immediately hooked Roxy up to some drips and machines. The blonde bit her lip nervously as a nurse handed the doctor a stethoscope and he listened to her bump.

"Miss Bennett, the bleeding isn't uncommon at this stage." The doctor explained.

"So, is that a good thing?" Matt asked confusedly.

"Have you been under any stress recently?" the doctor asked.

Matt looked at his fiancée, who immediately nodded and sighed. Not only was she preparing for a wedding and a baby, but she had been caught up in a stubborn battle with her father. It was her fault; her baby could have died because she was punishing her father. Matt knew what she was thinking, as usual.

"None of this is your fault." He pointed at her.

"But if…" she began, as she was cut off.

"Roxy, you have been doing everything right. Don't blame yourself." Matt said.

"We would like to keep you in for a couple of days." The doctor told her.

"Ok." She nodded as Matt kissed her forehead gently.

"I'll bring you some things from home." Matt said.

"Can you let the guys know too?" Roxy asked her fiancée.

"I'll give them a call." The high flyer nodded.

The blonde sighed as Matt left to go and fetch her some things, as well as call her friends to inform them of this new development. The doctor finished up so that she was left with a drip in her left arm. They had changed her into one of those annoying hospital gowns, so she hoped that her fiancée would remember to bring her something else to wear. She placed her right hand on her bump and whispered softly to it.

"Hey, I'm really sorry if I have been upsetting you. I'll try and do better from now on…" she sighed as she stroked the expanding bump.

It was about an hour later when there was a knock on the door. Roxy sat up as she saw Randy enter the room. He was carrying a bag, which he placed down beside the blonde's bed. He smiled and kissed her cheek as he hugged her gently.

"Look at you. Are you trying to scare me?" he asked her.

"I scared myself." She admitted.

"Thank God you're both ok." Randy smiled and took a seat.

"Did you bring anything for me?" the blonde asked as she motioned to the bag.

"Actually, I did." He smirked and emptied the contents onto the bed.

There was some bottled water and a bunch of grapes. Two magazines were also included in Randy's collection. He held up another item, a Randy Orton t-shirt and passed it to hid friend.

"Here, you can wear this." He smirked.

"I think I will. This gown is so annoying." Roxy nodded as she picked up the t-shirt.

Randy sat frowned as she stood in front of him in her gown.

"Untie the back, please?" she asked him.

"There you go." He said as he untied the green strings.

"Thanks Randy." The blonde smiled as she slipped the t-shirt over her head.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as he arrived back.

"Randy brought me this to wear!" Roxy grinned and showed her fiancée the logo.

"Oh, well I brought you this one." He replied as he held up an Air Bourne t-shirt.

"I can wear that one tomorrow." She shrugged and kissed Matt.

"They're going to keep you in then?" Randy asked her.

"A couple of days, at the most." The blonde replied.

"Enjoy your grapes. And the magazines." Randy told her.

"Thanks Randy." Matt said in a sincere manner.

Roxy smiled at them both, hoping that the jealousy between them was a thing of the past.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Roxy try and reconcile with her father?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a new chapter of Gravity.**  
**Thank you to all who have read and reviewed so far.**

**I own my OC Roxy.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter... **

Roxy awoke to the sound of voices in the room. She blinked her eyes open as she sat up and smiled when she saw who her visitor was. It was her mother Cass. She and Matt were sitting in the armchairs cradling matching takeout cups of coffee. They were obviously sharing a joke of some sort. The blonde coughed to make them aware that she was now awake. Her mother stood up and placed her coffee on the table.

"Roxy, how are you?" her mother asked as she hugged her.

"I'm feeling a lot better." The blonde admitted.

"I'm glad to hear it." The older woman smiled.

"Did you fly in from Dallas?" Roxy asked her mother.

"Yes. Your fiancée picked me up there." She nodded towards Matt.

"That was good of him." Roxy smiled.

"You got yourself a good one there." Cass nodded and smiled.

"She's been filling me in on what you were like as a baby." Matt grinned at his fiancé.

"I hope it wasn't embarrassing…" the blonde frowned at her mother.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma soon." Cass said as she stroked her daughter's baby bump.

"How long are you here for?" the blonde asked her mother.

"I'm not sure yet." She shrugged and smiled at Matt.

Roxy was glad that her mother was there. Maybe she could help talk to JBL and reunite them in time for the appearance of the new family member. She had been brought down to earth with yesterday's events and she knew that her stress wasn't helping the baby. The blonde broke into a smile as her mother took her hand to get a better look at her engagement ring.

"He has good taste." Cass mused as she admired the ring.

"Of course he does. He chose me." Roxy grinned.

Shawn came to visit the accountant the same afternoon. She sat up and hugged him as he placed a kiss on her cheek and sat down in one of the chairs next to the bed. Roxy was glad that he was here, because there was something that she needed to ask him.

"I was wondering if you would do something for me…" she started cautiously.

"If it's within reason, then I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem." Shawn smiled.

"Will you give me away, at the wedding?" Roxy asked him.

"I'd be honoured. But, do you not want your dad to do it?" he frowned a little.

"We may or may not reconcile. I still want you to do this." The blonde replied.

"In that case, I will." Shawn smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you. It means a lot." Roxy sighed as she returned the hug.

After Shawn had left, the blonde had listened as her mother filled Matt in on the tales from Roxy's childhood. He had smiled as he learnt about her childhood dog Lucy. The high flyer was surprised to learn about the phase where his fiancée was a tomboy too. Roxy cringed slightly at some of her mother's revelations.

"She would only wear baseball boots and her Dallas Cowboy's jersey." Cass laughed.

"No skirts?" Matt raised his brow.

"Only on special occasions." Her mother replied.

"I wore a dress at Kurt's wedding." Roxy reminded her mother.

"That's your brother, right?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. I wore a yellow bridesmaids dress." Roxy scrunched her nose up at the memory.

"Yellow?" Matt frowned too.

"I looked like a giant blob of mustard." Roxy nodded and sighed.

"Well, look who it is…" Cass said as she looked at the door.

"Hello Cassidy. It's been a while." JBL said and turned to Roxy.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked him.

"She can't have any stress." Matt warned him.

"I'm not here to cause trouble." JBL held his hands up.

Roxy looked from Matt to her mother. She nodded and motioned for her father to take a seat next to her bed. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, which he placed on top of the bedside table. She smiled in an unspoken thank you.

"I've been really worried about you." He told her.

"I know. I think I may have been a little stubborn." Roxy admitted.

"Mm, I wonder where you get that from." Cass spoke up.

"Mom." The blonde gave her a frown. She didn't need her parents to have a domestic here.

"No, she's right. I think we're more alike than we care to admit." JBL nodded.

"I guess…" Roxy sighed and stroked her bump.

Her father watched curiously. Matt tapped him on the shoulder and passed him one of the scan photos. JBL shook his head slowly as his eyes grew emotion filled. That was his first grandchild right there. He looked up at his daughter and motioned to the picture.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked her.

"We decided to leave it as a surprise." Roxy replied.

"That's nice." Cass smiled.

"Can we start over?" JBL asked his daughter. The emotion was evident in his voice.

"I would like that." Roxy smiled and nodded.

Cass and Matt gave each other a look as they watched the father and daughter move in for a hug. The blonde took her father's hand and placed it on her bump. He frowned, but soon he broke into a smile as he felt the gentle movements of his grandchild. Roxy smiled and looked over at Matt and her mother.

"Wow." Her father shook his head.

"Can you feel that?" Roxy asked.

"It's amazing." He nodded.

"I was thinking if the baby's like its mommy, it's going to need a Dallas Cowboys jersey." Cass said.

"Mm, Randy and Matt have tried to convince me otherwise." Roxy replied.

"We're both from St. Louis." Matt explained.

"So, you expect my grandchild to wear a St. Louis Rams jersey?" JBL raised his brow.

"Can't the baby like two teams?" Cass asked.

"Are you crazy woman?" JBL asked his ex.

"Can you two not fight?" Roxy frowned.

"Yes, she doesn't need any stress." Matt chipped in and kissed his fiancé.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Should Roxy's mother stick around?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a new chapter of Gravity.**  
**Thanks to all who read and reviewed last time.**

**I own my OC Roxy.**

**This chapter switches between two situations, so I hope you can understand it.**  
**Enjoy the chapter... **

Roxy cradled her bump protectively as she watched the men in her life turn her spare room into a construction site. Matt, JBL, Randy, Chris and Shawn were creating the nursery in one day, apparently. The room was currently filled with pieces of wood, tins of paint and various other utensils. The blonde was leaving them to do all the necessary work. Stephanie, Mickie and her mother were taking her out for the day.

"When you return, you'll have a beautiful new nursery." Her mother smiled.

"We're only going to be gone until this evening." The blonde pointed out.

"We will have it finished." JBL told his daughter.

"You better." Cass warned her ex.

"Do you really think we can do all this in a day?" Matt asked JBL.

"Of course we can." His future father in law replied.

"We should make a start then." The high flyer nodded.

"See you later." Roxy kissed her fiancée goodbye.

"Love you." Matt told her.

The accountant was now seven weeks from her due date. The bump had stopped growing outwards and started to get wider instead. Roxy was wary of going through narrow doorways in case she ended up getting stuck there. She was wearing velour jogging pants and a light t-shirt with grey sneakers. The only thing she could be bothered to do with her hair right now was to put it in a ponytail.

"Are you excited?" the always excitable Mickie asked her.

"Not so much." The blonde replied truthfully.

"Why not?" the brunette asked her.

"I just feel…ugh." Roxy sighed.

"These last few weeks are hard." Cass sympathised with her daughter.

"I feel huge." The blonde pouted.

"You look beautiful and glowing." Stephanie told her friend.

The blonde rolled her eyes and turned her attention to where they were heading. Her mother was driving, and none of the three women would give her any clues. She sighed and looked out of the window. It wasn't that she was unhappy to be having this baby, but the pregnancy was really starting to take its toll on her. She couldn't fit into half of her clothes any more, the thought of food made her feel sick and she had lost count of all the times she had been up for the toilet in one night.

"Let's go shopping!" Mickie grinned as they drove into the shopping centre.

"What do you say?" Cass asked her daughter.

"Sounds good." Roxy nodded, although not very convincingly.

Meanwhile, the boys had already made some progress. The room already looked different to when they had started earlier. The crib would be set up last. It was a nice neutral room, because of course, nobody knew if the baby was a boy or a girl.

"Let's make a start on the shelving." Chris suggested.

"I'll help." Randy nodded and picked up some of the wooden pieces.

Matt was in the kitchen fetching the paintbrushes when JBL walked in. His fiancé's father smiled and shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly. The high flyer made an attempt at clearing the air between them.

"Hi John, how are you?" he asked.

"Good, I'm good." He replied.

"I'm really glad that you're involved in all this." Matt told his future father in law.

"Thanks. I'm glad to be here." JBL nodded.

"Where are the paintbrushes?" Chris yelled.

"Coming!" Matt replied and walked out of the kitchen.

"What did he say?" Shawn whispered to the high flyer.

"Nothing much." Matt shrugged.

Roxy was relieved to finally be able to sink into a comfortable seat at the coffee shop. Her ankles felt like they had weights tied around them and her back was aching a little, due to the pressure from her baby bump. She let out a sigh as she eyes the shopping bags that had already been accumulated by the group of women. They had been excitedly planning wedding outfits, as well as picking up various baby clothes. Maybe it was the accountant in her, but the blonde was sure that all those clothes were a waste of money. The baby would grow out of them soon enough.

"Tired?" asked Stephanie.

"Mm, my back is aching." Roxy nodded.

"I remember it all too well." Cass nodded at her daughter.

"I'm sure it will all be worth it." Mickie added.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded as she rubbed her bump.

The girls finally arrived back to find that the boys were almost finished with the nursery. They sat in the living area for a few minutes, until Shawn invited Roxy to see the redecorated room. The others followed the blonde closely as she pushed open the door of the room and let out a disbelieving gasp of surprise. Roxy took in the pastel walls and new shelving, as well as the new crib beside the wall.

"It looks amazing." She sighed.

"Did we do well?" Chris asked her.

"I think so." The blonde nodded as she felt the material of the gingham-patterned curtains in the window.

"Well done guys." Cass smiled and nodded at the new nursery.

"I agree. I love it. Thank you!" Roxy smiled and hugged Matt and her father.

After a while, the jovial mood was a little too much for the pregnant woman. She made her way outside to see that Randy had escaped for a cigarette. The blonde shook her head and smiled as she walked up behind him.

"Still smoking Randy?" she asked him with a hint of sarcasm.

"You know me." He shrugged and gave a smirk.

"And I love you for it." She laughed and hugged herself into him.

"I know you're scared Rox." Randy said to her.

"Do you think I should be scared?" she asked him.

In the house, a confrontation had broken out between JBL and his future son in law. Matt tried to keep calm, as his fiancé's father belittled him, once again because he wasn't JBL's choice of husband for his precious daughter.

"I saw Randy do more than you did today." JBL shook his head.

"I thought we got past all of this." Matt sighed.

"You know, if you hadn't met Roxy…" the older man started.

"What?" Matt asked him.

"She might be marrying Randy and having his kid." JBL replied venomously.

"She loves me. Randy is her friend." The high flyer shrugged.

"Really, are you sure about that?" JBL gave a smug look as he looked out of the window.

Matt turned and looked out of the window to see his fiancée wrapped in Randy's arms as he kissed her head and said something that made her body shake with laughter. She was completely at ease with him. The high flyer felt jealousy stab at his heart.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Matt believe what JBL says about Randy and Roxy?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter of Gravity.**

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, etc.**

**I own Roxy and Cass.**

**The beginning is carried on from the last chapter...**

"Love you Randy." Roxy smiled as she cuddled into his torso.

"I know, who can blame you?" Randy smirked.

"You're still my best friend Randy." Roxy mumbled as he hugged her close to him.

"You're mine too. It helps that you're hot." He continued to smirk.

"Even with my huge bump?" Roxy asked him.

"Well, your face is hot." He shrugged.

"Randal!" the blonde nudged him playfully and giggled.

"Joke." He whispered and kissed her on the top of her head.

"What's going on?" Matt asked as he marched up to them.

"We were sharing a joke." Roxy smiled.

"Apparently I'm the joke!" Matt yelled as he flew at Randy.

"Matt!" Roxy gasped as the two men rolled around on the ground in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked as Matt started raining punches down on him.

"Get off him!" Roxy yelled at her fiancée.

"Matt!" Chris yelled as he ran out of the house.

The Canadian grabbed Matt and pulled him away from Randy, who was lying on the ground in a state of confusion. The high flyer was struggling against Chris' grip as he glared down at Randy. JBL appeared at the door and looked out onto the commotion that he had created. Roxy glanced across at her father and scanned the expression on his face. She knew right away that he had done this.

"Are you happy?" she yelled right at her father.

"What?" JBL asked her.

"You think I'm stupid, don't you?" Roxy hissed as she walked towards her father.

"Of course not. You're overreacting…" he frowned as she came nearer.

"You just can't help yourself. You have to interfere." The blonde clenched her fists.

"I'm looking out for you baby girl." He replied and shrugged.

"I am not your baby girl!" she yelled angrily.

"I think you should leave." Shawn told JBL.

"I think so too." Cass said as she shook her head at her ex.

Roxy held out a hand to help Randy up off the ground. He wasn't hurt, just a little messed up. He hugged the blonde too him as the tears crept upon her. It was the shock of what her father had done. He knew that he wasn't to interfere anymore, yet he did it anyway. She didn't need any more aggravation.

The following week, Roxy went to her check-up. Ever since last week's incident, she had been worried that her baby might have gotten distressed. Matt was busy at the arena with a taping, so it was left to Randy to accompany her. Immediately after the incident last week, Matt had apologised to his fellow Missouri native and cursed the fact that JBL had managed to manipulate him like that. Randy was fine, except for a bruise on his leg where he landed on the ground.

"Roxanne Bennett?" a nurse came out and called on her.

The blonde stood up and walked into the doctor's office, followed by Randy.

"Hello." Dr. Petersen smiled and gestured for them to sit down.

"Hi, this is my friend Randy. Matt's busy at work." Roxy explained.

"Hello, nice to meet you." The doctor smiled and shook Randy's hand.

"Same here." He nodded.

"Right, let's get you up on the bed and see how this baby's doing." Dr. Petersen said.

Roxy made her way over to the bed and Randy helped her up so that she could lie down on it. The doctor checked her notes on the computer and walked over to the bed. She grabbed her stethoscope and warmed the cold metal before pressing it to the blonde's baby bump. Roxy chewed her lip nervously as the doctor listened all over.

"There we go. Very healthy heartbeat." Dr. Petersen smiled.

"Really?" Roxy let out a sigh of relief.

"Listen for yourself." The doctor replied as she attached a small machine to the blonde.

There was a low muffled sound, which Roxy realised was her baby's heartbeat. She smiled at Randy as Dr. Petersen adjusted the machine so that the heartbeat was clearer and rhythmic. She gave a satisfied nod as she timed the beats.

"You have one happy baby." She smiled at Roxy.

"Thank goodness." The blonde sighed.

"That's great." Randy smiled.

"I think you're doing fantastic. You have, what, six weeks left?" Dr. Petersen asked.

"Six weeks." Roxy nodded.

"I'm happy for you to come back when you're ready to give birth." The doctor told her.

"Don't tell me that!" the blonde shook her head.

"Are you scared?" Randy asked.

"Yes. I'm terrified of giving birth." Roxy nodded.

"Everyone says that. I'm sure you'll be fine." Dr. Petersen laughed.

"Do you have any children?" Roxy asked her doctor.

"I do. A girl and two boys." The doctor replied.

"Did you take to motherhood, or was it difficult?" the blonde asked.

"It was hard at first, but I wouldn't change a thing now." Dr. Petersen told her.

"Thanks." Roxy nodded as she and Randy exited the room.

"You'll be an amazing mom Rox." Randy said as he hugged her.

"Thanks Randy." She replied and smiled.

Once they left the hospital, Roxy got into Randy's car. He was about to get into the driver's seat when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID and saw that it was Matt. He told Roxy that he had to take the call and stepped outside of the car.

"Hey, what's up?" he answered.

"We just got a delivery." Matt replied.

"Excuse me?" Randy frowned.

"I got home and someone was delivering flowers to our apartment." Matt explained.

"Please don't tell me they're from him…" Randy sighed.

"Her dad? Yeah." Matt replied.

"What are you gonna do?" Randy asked.

"Shall I let her see them or pretend they never came?" Matt asked him.

"I say leave them. Don't mention them unless she does." Randy said.

"Ok, see you guys soon." Matt replied.

"See you." Randy nodded and hung up.

He sighed and climbed back into the driver's seat. He started the engine and turned to see the blonde. She smiled and looked at him. He reversed the car and drove out of the hospital parking lot. Roxy frowned and turned to look at him.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Cody." He lied.

"Oh, right." The blonde nodded.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**If you like Roxy and Matt, please vote on my poll! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait. Here's your new chapter of Gravity.**

**I own my OC Roxy, also her mother Cass, who is mentioned.**

**I really hope that you enjoy the chapter. Next one will be up very soon...**

The following night Matt decided to broach the subject of the flowers. When she returned from the hospital with Randy, the blonde had paid little attention to the flowers. It was as though she already knew whom they were from and what the purpose of sending them was. Matt placed them in some water and put them in a corner of the room where she didn't notice them as much.

"Are the flowers ok over there?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"You know who sent them?" Matt asked her.

"Yeah, they're from my dad." The blonde nodded.

"He's asking for another chance…" the high flyer told her.

"Well, he's had his second chance. He blew it." Roxy frowned.

"He's your dad." Matt reasoned.

"I don't need him. I have you, and this baby." Roxy replied as she patted her bump.

"I respect that." Matt sighed and nodded.

The next three weeks went by with no word or sign of JBL. Roxy was glad when her mother decided to stay until after the baby's birth. She enjoyed having her around, and hopefully her brothers would be able to attend the wedding too. Roxy was not enjoying maternity leave, as she was used to being active and working constantly. Her clothes were all too small by now, so she wore an unattractive floral dress that made her look like a tent.

Matt was getting some time off for the baby, but today he was attending an event nearby. He promised to call his fiancé when he could, kissing her on the lips as he left the apartment. The blonde had been admiring the nursery when the doorbell rang. She waddled over to the door and opened it to see Randy. He wasn't at the event, as he was supposed to be injured in his current storyline.

"How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Awful." Roxy sighed.

"Cheer up." Randy encouraged her.

"You should try being pregnant. It's not a walk in the park." The blonde pouted.

"Um, biological impossibility." Randy grinned.

"That actually made you sound nerdy." Roxy giggled.

"Don't tell anyone!" he whispered and placed a finger on his lips.

"Randy! Oh, ouch." She hissed.

"Are you ok?" the Missouri native asked her.

"Just a stitch, I'm gonna go and get some water." The blonde nodded.

Randy made himself comfortable on the couch, while Roxy went into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and sipped it. She put the glass down and rubbed her bump. She was still having twinges, although she wouldn't tell Randy. He would only overreact and make her go to hospital. After all, she still had just less than three weeks to go. The baby seemed to be quite comfortable where it was. To be honest, Roxy just wanted it out of her. Matt was excited to discover whether he had a son or a daughter.

"Randy!" she yelled suddenly as one her twinges almost knocked her off her feet.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"Oh, that hurt." She hissed as she tried to straighten herself out.

"I think you should see a doctor…" he nodded.

"No, I don't need a doctor." Roxy shook her head.

"Look at you, you're in pain. Please, if I'm wrong you can taunt me all you like." Randy shrugged.

"Fine, let's go." She sighed.

Randy led her out to his car and opened the door for her to get in. He pulled away and drove in the direction of the hospital. The blonde sat in the passenger seat and watched out of the window. About halfway to the hospital, Randy frowned and looked at the windscreen. Roxy frowned at him and shrugged.

"I could have sworn I heard rain…" he mumbled.

"Oh no!" Roxy gasped.

"What's wrong?" Randy panicked.

"My water broke!" she replied.

"Just now?" his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." She pouted.

"What for?" he frowned.

"I wet your car seat." The blonde replied.

"Never mind that. Look at this traffic!" Randy growled angrily and beeped his horn.

"Randy…" she groaned.

As soon as the lights turned green he put his foot down. They sped on their way to the hospital and arrived in good time. Roxy folded her arms and frowned at her friend as he parked up outside the maternity department.

"Please don't ever do that again." She told Randy.

"I got us here." He shrugged and jumped out of the car.

"Luckily in one piece." The blonde added.

Randy jumped out of the car and returned with a wheelchair for the pregnant blonde. Roxy sat herself in the chair as Randy sped into the hospital. They arrived at the reception desk to find that nobody was anywhere to be seen. Randy tapped his foot impatiently as they waited to see someone. A nurse emerged from a room and walked over to them. She took Roxy's name and details, sending them to a room at the end of a corridor.

The blonde undressed and threw on the hospital gown. Randy tied the back for her and she sat on the bed. The doctor walked into the room as she had another twinge. Roxy cried out and took a sharp intake of breath. The doctor checked her blood pressure and temperature, before leaving the room again. The next person to enter the room was Dr. Petersen. She checked the details and examined the blonde.

"Congratulations Roxy, you're in labour." She smiled.

"I'll call Matt." Randy nodded and walked outside.

Matt was taking a break with Mickie and Paul when his cell phone rang. He frowned at Randy's number and answered the call.

"Hey Randy." He said.

"I'm at the hospital. Roxy's in labour." Randy explained.

"Oh my, I'll be there as soon as I can." Matt replied and hung up.

"Something wrong?" Paul asked the high flyer.

"That was Randy. He says that Roxy's in labour." Matt replied.

"Is she at the hospital?" Mickie asked him.

"Yeah, I have to go." He nodded.

"Go then!" Paul told him.

Matt nodded, grabbing his things and running to the car.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Baby makes it's arrival in the next chapter. Last chance...boy or girl?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's a new chapter of Gravity.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing.**

**I own Roxy and Cass.**

**Really hope that you like this chapter... **

Roxy leaned over the hospital bed and tried to control her breathing. The blonde grimaced as she felt another painful twinge in her stomach area. Randy rubbed the small of her back as he attempted to calm her and ease her pain. Matt was on his way, but he had yet to make an appearance. Roxy gripped the bed tightly and groaned as she waited for the pain to pass. Randy continued to comfort her by rubbing her back and whispering encouragement, although the blonde was not interested.

"All this will be worth it." Randy told her.

"Really?" Roxy asked him.

"Of course." He nodded.

"And how many times have you given birth?" the blonde retorted.

Randy sighed as she nodded knowingly.

"Just calm down a little, pace yourself." He told her.

"I'm having a freaking baby!" the blonde screamed.

Randy didn't really know what to say, so he was relieved when Dr. Petersen returned to check on the blonde's progress. She gave Randy an apologetic smile as Roxy muttered and cursed in her haze. Matt walked into the room and rushed over to his fiancé. The high flyer was confused when she shoved him away and gave him a deathly glare. Dr. Petersen wrote an update on Roxy's chart and left the room again.

"I got here as soon as I could." Matt told his fiancé.

"She's a little agitated at the moment." Randy whispered as he placed his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Try not to think about the pain." The high flyer smiled encouragingly.

"This is all your fault!" Roxy yelled suddenly.

"I'm sorry?" Matt frowned confusedly.

"You did this to me!" she sobbed.

Randy and Matt looked at each other, both shrugging and sighing, as Dr. Petersen returned.

"Ok Roxy, are you ready for the pain relief?" she asked the blonde.

"Definitely." Roxy nodded.

"This is Dr. Benson, he's going to inject you with something to numb you." The doctor nodded, gesturing to a middle aged man with glasses and green scrubs. He smiled as he walked around and lifted the blonde's gown to inject the needle into her spinal area. Roxy grimaced as he slowly injected the fluid into her. He took the needle out and left the room.

"Did that hurt?" Matt asked his fiancé.

"Yeah, but not as much as the labour pains." Roxy replied.

"I'll leave you two now. Shall I go call your mom?" Randy asked his friend.

"Yeah." Roxy nodded.

"Thanks Randy." Matt smiled.

"No problem." His fellow Missouri native smiled.

Matt turned to the blonde and gently stroked her hair. She smiled a little, rubbing her bump. The blonde took his hand and held onto it tightly. The high flyer kissed her on the lips and placed one hand on her bump. He noticed that her eyes were drooping a little.

"Hey, you can't sleep yet!" he chuckled.

"I'm so tired." She admitted.

"Well, stay with me for a little longer." Matt smiled.

About half an hour later, Cass arrived at the hospital. Randy met her and explained everything that had happened so far. They were walking down the corridor when Dr. Petersen ran up to them.

"Roxy wanted me to tell you. She's on her way to delivery. I'm just on my way there now." She told them.

"Can we wait here?" Cass asked.

"There's a waiting area outside the delivery rooms. You can wait there if you like." Dr. Petersen nodded.

"Thanks." Randy nodded as he walked down the corridor with Cass.

Roxy gripped Matt's hand tightly as another intense contraction coursed through her. He kissed her forehead as she flopped back onto the bed. Dr. Petersen walked into the room and slipped on her surgical gloves. She was wearing some green scrubs now too.

"Did you tell him?" the blonde asked her doctor.

"I told him. Your mom is here too." Dr. Petersen nodded and smiled.

A nurse walked over and placed a tray of metal instruments next to Dr. Petersen.

"Ok, are you ready to have this baby?" she asked the blonde.

"Sure." Roxy nodded.

"When you get your next contraction, I need you to push down as hard as you can." The doctor instructed her.

"I can do that." Roxy nodded.

Matt felt her grip on his hand tighten as her contraction came on. He urged her to keep pushing. The blonde groaned uncomfortably as the doctor kept an eye on things. As the contraction passed, Roxy flopped down onto the bed.

"Good girl. Another one and we'll have the head out." Dr. Petersen smiled.

"Ok." Roxy nodded in a haze.

After another push, the head appeared. One more push and Roxy would have her baby out. She summoned up as much strength as she could and pushed down as hard as she could. Dr. Petersen had her hands out ready to take hold the baby. She smiled as she looked at Roxy and Matt. A small cry filled the room.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" she asked Matt.

"Sure." He nodded and walked over.

He snipped the cord and grinned widely at the baby.

"What did we get?" Roxy asked him.

"A girl. She's beautiful Roxy." He replied with tears in his eyes.

The blonde gave a smile as her fiancée walked over and kissed her. Dr. Petersen handed the baby to the nurse to clean up and weigh her.

Randy and Cass were waiting patiently as doctors and nurses walked back and forth. They looked up when the door of the delivery room opened and Matt walked out with a smile on his face.

"Everything's fine." He nodded.

"The baby?" Cass asked.

"A girl, she's six pounds two ounces and beautiful." Matt smiled.

"Well done." Cass smiled and hugged the high flyer.

"Congratulations." Randy smiled and hugged his fellow Missouri native.

"Thanks." Matt nodded and smiled.

"When can we see them?" Cass asked her future son in law.

"They said you can see her in an hour." Matt replied.

The nurse stuck her head out of the door and smiled at Matt.

"Is it baby Layfield Bennett?" she asked.

"No, baby Korklan." He replied.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Any ideas for baby names?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next chapter of Gravity.**  
**The next chapter will be the final one.**

**Thanks to the readers and reviewers.**

**I own Roxy and Cass.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Roxy held her baby girl carefully in her arms. She and Matt had yet to decide on a name. A few things had been suggested, but none of them really suited her. She had wisps of blonde hair and light brown eyes. Her expressions were certainly the double of Matt's. The baby had a laid back personality, apart from when she wanted something. Whenever she wanted or needed anything she was a proper little diva.

It was three days after her birth when JBL showed up. He arrived at his daughter's apartment with flowers and gifts for the newborn. Matt let him in, after Roxy gave him permission to do so.

"Hi, where is she?" JBL asked.

"In the basket." Matt replied.

JBL walked over and peered into the basket. His baby granddaughter was lying quite contentedly and kicking her tiny feet. She wore a pink and white striped suit with little pink socks. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She gurgled happily and reached out to touch hid hand, wrapping her little fingers around one of his.

"You are such a beautiful girl." JBL smiled at the baby.

"Takes after her mother." Matt smiled.

"She sure does." The older man nodded.

"Thanks for the gifts. She'll look gorgeous in all those outfits." Matt smiled.

"How's Roxanne doing?" JBL asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" the high flyer frowned.

"Maybe I will." The older man nodded.

He handed Matt the baby and walked into the kitchen to find his daughter. The blonde didn't turn to see him as he entered the room. She was washing some baby bowls in the kitchen sink. JBL placed a hand on her shoulder and heard her sigh. Roxy turned around to look at her father. He frowned at her, as if he was seeing her for the first time. She was no longer the baby girl; she was an independent woman in her own right.

"I know you've heard this before, but I am truly sorry." JBL told his daughter.

"For what?" Roxy asked him.

"Excuse me?" he frowned.

"What exactly are you sorry for?" the blonde asked her father.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and underestimating you. I'm sorry for hurting Matt and Randy and anyone who has been stuck in between us. I am truly sorry for putting your baby at risk and for interfering in your life." JBL said.

"You have to know that this doesn't automatically change things." Roxy told him.

"I understand that." Her father nodded.

"I'm marrying Matt in less than a month. Shawn will be the one walking me down the aisle. You can be there, but you cannot ruin my big day." The blonde explained.

"I respect your wishes." JBL nodded and sighed.

Roxy turned and eyed her father. She saw the look on his face and the genuine regret in his eyes. She knew that she would forgive him, but he didn't need to know that right now. She wouldn't make it that easy for him after all that had been going on. The blonde embraced her father and sighed contentedly. She couldn't wait to be Matt's wife.

"Matt?" she called on her fiancée.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can dad stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure." Her fiancée replied.

That evening, after they had eaten dinner, the three of them sat down in the living area with the baby in her basket. She had taken to her grandfather rather well. Matt was thinking up names for his new daughter.

"What about Thea?" he asked.

"She doesn't seem too keen." JBL laughed as he eyed the placid newborn.

"Jasmine?" Matt shrugged as the baby pulled a funny face.

"I think that's a no." JBL laughed.

Roxy was playing the radio in the kitchen as she went to clear up the dishes from dinner. The baby cooed and kicked her legs happily at the music. She obviously liked it.

"Roxy, what's that music?" Matt asked his fiancé.

"It's Kylie." She replied. The song was Wow by Kylie Minogue.

"I think she likes it." Matt told them.

"You like Kylie?" JBL asked his granddaughter. She cooed and her face looked like she was smiling.

"How about we call her Kylie?" Matt suggested.

"I think she suits it." Roxy nodded as she walked in from the kitchen.

"Kylie Korklan. It has a ring to it." JBL agreed.

Cass walked in and was shocked to find her ex sitting on the couch. She gave a confused look to her daughter as she placed some bags down on the floor. Matt picked up his daughter and walked over to his future mother in law.

"We'd like you to meet Kylie." He smiled.

"Oh, that's such a cute name." Cass grinned and stroked the newborn's cheek.

"I agree." JBL nodded.

"I take it you two have made up?" Cass asked her daughter.

"We're taking things slowly." The blonde replied.

"Good." Her mother nodded.

"What's grandma been buying?" Matt asked baby Kylie as he spotted the bags on the floor.

"I have something for you." She told the baby.

Roxy sighed as her mother handed her a bag, which she opened and smiled. Inside, were the booties that she and Matt had seen the time they ran into her father again. Lilac with lace, they were so beautiful.

"Mom, you didn't have to." She sighed.

"I wanted to. Besides they'll look great with her outfit for the wedding." Cass replied.

"What outfit for the wedding?" Roxy frowned confusedly.

"Stephanie got her it. She'll look like an angel." Cass smiled.

"My girl's getting married soon." JBL smiled.

"I can't wait." Roxy smiled too.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**The final chapter is up next and it's the wedding...**

***IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL***


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the final chapter of Gravity.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading, reviewing, etc.**

**I own Roxy, Cass and Kylie.**

**I hope you enjoy the final chapter. It's the wedding... **

Stephanie knocked impatiently on the door.

"Roxy, are you almost ready?" the brunette yelled to her friend.

"Yeah, come in." Roxy replied.

Stephanie turned the handle and gently pushed the door of the room open. The blonde stood with her back to her, wearing the stunning dress with the lace overlay. Her hair was curled and pinned up where her veil was attached. She turned around and looked down at herself, before looking at Stephanie to get her opinion.

"Do I look alright?" Roxy asked her friend.

"More than alright, you look beautiful." The brunette nodded.

"I'm wearing the earrings you got me." Roxy pointed out.

"Something blue." The brunette nodded.

"Let's do this." The blonde sighed.

The two women walked out of the room, gaining gasps from Cass and Mickie as they spotted the bride. Shawn stood there and smiled proudly as he prepared to walk the blonde down the aisle in place of her father. A horn beeping outside caused Roxy to frown and walk over to the window. She gasped as she saw a white limo outside, just like the one her dad arrived to the ring in. It even had the long horns at the front.

"Your dad thought it was appropriate. You are a Texan girl." Cass whispered to her daughter.

"I appreciate it." Roxy nodded and picked up her bouquet of white roses.

Shawn offered her his arm. She smiled and linked her arm through his. They went outside to the limo. Roxy, Cass, Shawn, Mickie and Stephanie would be taking it to the church. Mickie and Stephanie were bridesmaids, wearing lilac halter neck dresses and carrying bouquets of white roses.

Once they arrived at the church, Randy was waiting outside. He smiled as he watched Roxy step out of the limo in her dress. Cass kissed the Viper on the cheek before she went inside to take her seat. Mickie and Stephanie walked to the doors, ready for them to walk down the aisle before the bride made her grand entrance. Roxy walked up to Randy and gave him a knowing look.

"What?" he shrugged.

"I'm guessing you were out her having a quick cigarette?" the blonde raised a brow.

"You know me too well." He shook his head.

"I do. Here." She said, handing him a packet of mints.

"Thanks." He nodded, before popping one in his mouth.

"So, now you can give the bride a good luck kiss." Roxy smiled.

"Of course." Randy nodded and leaned in to kiss her cheek softly.

"Now get into that church. I'm ready to get married." The blonde told him.

Randy smirked and hurried into the church to take his seat. He gave a nervous Matt a reassuring wink when he looked his way.

"Mind if I cut in?" JBL asked as he approached the bride and Shawn.

"No problem." Shawn nodded.

"What?" the blonde frowned.

"I'm letting your dad walk you down the aisle." The Showstopper shrugged.

"He's going to be the best man instead." JBL told her.

"Did you plan this?" she gasped.

"Your dad wants to prove himself." Shawn smiled.

"Can I trust you?" Roxy locked eyes with her father.

"I promise." JBL nodded in reply.

The music struck up inside the church, causing everyone to stand and glance to the back of the church. Mickie and Stephanie walked down the aisle and smiled as they got to the front. Matt nervously sighed and turned to see Roxy walking towards him, on the arm of her father. She looked like an angel. As they reached the altar, JBL kissed his daughter's cheek and patted Matt on the shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Take care of my baby girl."

"I will." Matt nodded.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the union of Matthew and Roxanne. I must first ask, if anyone here present knows of any lawful reason, why these two people should not be wed. You must speak now." The minister told the congregation.

There was an uncomfortable silence, broken only by the cooing of baby Kylie.

"Very well. Matthew, do you take Roxanne to be your wife? Will you promise to love her, honour her and protect her? Will you keep her in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, forsaking all others until death do you part?" the minister asked the high flyer.

"I will." Matt replied.

"Roxanne, do you take Matthew to be your husband? Will you promise to love him, honour him and protect him? Will you keep him in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, forsaking all others until death do you part?" the minister asked Roxy.

"I will." The blonde nodded.

"Now we will celebrate their union with the giving and receiving of rings. May we have the rings please?" the minister asked.

Shawn stepped forward and handed the minister two gold wedding bands. Matt took the smaller one and took Roxy's hand. The minister recited some vows for him to repeat.

"This ring is a token of my love and a symbol of our union. With this ring I thee wed." Matt smiled as he slipped the ring onto the blonde's finger.

Roxy took the remaining ring and took the hand of her groom. She repeated the same vows to him.

"This ring is a token of my love and a symbol of our union. With this ring I thee wed." she smiled and pushed the gold band onto his finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister nodded.

The congregation applauded and cheered happily. Matt took the hand of his bride and flashed a wide grin at her. She returned a smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You may kiss your bride." The minister added.

Roxy melted into a loving kiss. She was stunned when Matt dipped her backwards, to cheers from their family and friends.

They went on to their reception, which was held in a hotel ballroom. Their guests happily ate, drank and danced. Roxy walked over to where Randy was sitting. He was holding baby Kylie on his lap, gently kissing her head. The blonde smiled at the unexpected sight and gave Randy a strange look.

"Do you want me to take her?" she asked her friend.

"No, we're fine. Kylie is helping uncle Randy to get a date." He smirked.

"You're kidding…" Roxy raised a brow.

"Women love guys with babies." Randy shrugged.

"She does look pretty content." Matt said as he stood beside his new wife.

"She's looking beautiful in her new dress and shoes." Randy smiled as Kylie yawned.

"I agree." Roxy nodded. The dress was a lilac checked pattern with lace around the hem. It perfectly matched the lacy lilac booties that Cass had bought.

"Come on, it's time for our dance." Matt smiled and led his new wife to the dancefloor.

The guests all turned their attention to the bride and groom.

_Beautiful dawn,_  
_Lights up the shore for me._  
_There is nothing else in the world,_  
_I'd rather wake up and see with you._

_Beautiful dawn,_  
_I'm just chasing time again._  
_Thought I would die a lonely man, in the endless night._

_But now I'm high!_  
_Running wild among all the stars above._  
_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

_Beautiful dawn, (Beautiful dawn)_  
_Melts with the stars again._  
_Do you remember the day when my journey began?_  
_Will you remember the end of time?_

_Beautiful dawn, (Beautiful dawn)_  
_You're just blowing my mind again._  
_Thought I was born to endless nights, until you shine._

_High!_  
_Running wild among all the stars above._  
_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

_Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?_  
_Promise me tomorrow starts with you,_

_Getting high!_  
_Running wild among all the stars above._  
_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_

_High!_  
_Running wild among all the stars above._  
_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_

As the music came to an end, Matt whispered in Roxy's ear.

"I love you Mrs Korklan."

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**The song is High by James Blunt. The reason is because that song inspired the title of the first story High.**


End file.
